Relationship between Master and Student
by The Reading Cat
Summary: Banter between Sakura and Tsunade on the way from the training grounds to the bar. Short Story.


**Relationship between Master and Student**

* * *

><p>"There's honestly not much more I can teach you, Sakura, you can barely call me your mentor now." Tsunade smiled as they walked away from the training grounds.<p>

Sakura's eyes widened. "Would you take on another apprentice?"

"I think you were enough work." The Hokage grinned.

"Hey." Her apprentice pouted.

Laughing, Tsunade shook her head. "I'm just kidding you, girl."

"I was a hell of a lot of work." Sakura shrugged.

Tsunade hummed. "You weren't that bad."

"Even on the fighting front?" Sakura frowned.

"Perfect chakra control goes a long way."

"But there was the whole closing my eyes thing," Sakura grumbled. "I was horrible."

Tsunade sighed. "The only thing that did bug me was that you put yourself down."

"What? No I never do that." Sakura grinned before sticking her tongue out.

"You still do it now." Tsunade frowned.

Pushing the blonde on the arm, Sakura laughed. "Shut up."

Nudging her back, Tsunade grinned. "One thing I do enjoy about you is the banter."

Sakura snorted. "Nothing skill-wise? You just like that I'm the only person with enough backbone to bitch about you to your face?"

"Yes," the Sannin replied, wholly serious. "As well as the fact that you enjoy sake just as much as I do now."

"That's not something to be proud of, Shishou!" Sakura frowned.

"And winding you up is very fun."

Pouting, Sakura mumbled, "Still nothing skill-wise there."

"OK OK..." Tsunade smiled and placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder."You're a decent medic."

"Decent?" Frowning Sakura pulled away and stomped off in front.

"Did I say decent? I meant amazing!" Tsunade called after her.

"Now you're just winding me up!" Sakura shouted back.

"Yes." Tsunade smiled.

Pausing, Sakura turned around and frowned.

"What?" The Hokage grinned.

Sakura continued to frown and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Are you seeking my approval? Do you respect me that much?"

"Of course," Sakura replied.

The Sannin stopped smiling and studied her apprentice. "That's cute."

Sakura pouted. "Do you not respect me back?"

"Not with that face."

"Your fault." Sakura's pout increased.

Tsunade shrugged. "I have known you since you were twelve."

"And?" Sakura frowned. "You're sixty, but surely you have to have some respect for someone of a younger age."

"Hey," Tsunade frowned. "No age dropping."

"Sorry, Grandma, I forgot it was a sensitive subject." Sakura shrugged.

"Watch it, girl." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you just mad because I'm only twenty-one and oh so close to overtaking you?" Sakura challenged.

"You're not there yet... As I say you're a decent medic and your fighting skills... Well they're average."

"Average?" Sakura frowned.

Taking a step forward, she punched her mentor in the stomach and the Sannin flew backwards, landing on the path a few meters away.

"Come on! I've got to be better than average and I'm a bloody good medic." Sakura frowned.

Laughing, Tsunade sat up. "Yes you are."

Sakura went to open her mouth to reply before closing it again. "Huh?"

"I love winding you up to the point where you actually say something good about yourself too." Tsunade smiled.

Walking forward, Sakura held out her hand to her mentor.

Accepting it, the Hokage stood up. "If it's my approval of your skills you're after, Sakura, you've got it... After all you are trained by me."

Sakura smiled. "So you do respect me?"

"Yes, as much as someone can respect a twenty-one year old medical ninja with pink hair." Tsunade smirked.

"Whatever," Sakura grumbled. "Are we going to the bar then?"

"Of course." Tsunade grinned.

"Then as my superior, you should get the tab today." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"As your elder," Tsunade countered. "You should buy the drinks for me."

"You're not that old." Sakura shrugged.

"Well you punched me, you pay."

Sakura shook her head. "You punch me all the time and spontaneously throw things at me."

"Only when I get the urge," the Sannin grinned, "And when you deserve it."

"Fine, we could split the bill half and half?" Sakura suggested.

"Possibly," Tsunade shrugged. "Let's go to a different pub today."

"OK," Sakura smiled. "Which one?"

"I hear Shizune is out at one close by."

"But she'll stop us from drinking as much..." Sakura thought about it for a moment. "You want to shrug the bill onto Shizune-san don't you?"

"What a brilliant idea, Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura laughed. "You're terrible, Shishou."

"Maybe, but you love me for it."

"No, your drinking and gambling obsession whilst working is certainly not something to admire." Sakura shook her head.

"I get you free boos, don't complain."

Silently agreeing, Sakura walked side by side with her mentor.

If they couldn't get Shizune to buy their drinks, surely someone would offer to buy them - Tsunade was the Hokage after all. Occasionally some guy would offer to buy Sakura a drink too.

Between them, mentor and apprentice had performed healing miracles, fighting wonders... and obtained a hell of a lot of free alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I decided to upload this next because I found it funny that my other three Sakura and Tsunade (as the two main characters) stories are still on the front page of Sakura and Tsunade stories... Does nobody else upload them?

The next one is unlikely to be a Sakura and Tsunade story, and unlikely to be so short, for my tenth upload I'd like to upload something longer :D.

I'm not sure where the idea for this came from. It's older than my previous uploaded stories and when writing it at multiple points, I wasn't sure where to end it. It's definitely not one of my favourite stories I've written. But anyway...

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
